Motivos
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Porque todas nuestras acciones, buenas o malas, tienen un motivo... /BL/ [ChrisRyou]
1. Chapter 1

**Yukihana:** Bueno les traigo un one-shot que debí haber publicado hace tiempo, pero bueno olvidemos eso XD

 ** _Diamond no Ace no me pertenece_**

 **Titulo:** Motivos

 **Resumen:** Porque todas nuestras acciones, buenas o malas, siempre tienen un motivo.

 **Pareja:** ChrisRyou

 **Genero:** YAOI, Fantasia, Romance, Drama.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje.

.

* * *

 _._

El inicio de todo sucedió hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, en donde no existía nada en el universo, un conjunto de dioses se reunieron y crearon los planetas, la naturaleza y sus maravillas, así como la vida, los animales y su mayor creación, los seres humanos

Seres semejantes a ellos, pero sin ningún poder especial.

Por años se vieron fascinados por los avances que mostraban sus creaciones, hasta que notaron que algunos humanos desarrollaron emociones y sentimientos negativos. Creando caos y contaminando su alrededor. Fue por ello que los dioses se vieron en la necesidad de crear algo más. Para proteger a los humanos que no desarrollaron dicha maldad, crearon a otros seres semejantes a los humanos, pero con poderes similares a ellos. Su nueva creación fue bautizada por el nombre de "ángeles", les brindaron alas para que se desplegaran por los cielos y se protegieran de cualquier tipo de arma, les dieron largas vidas para asegurarse de que pasara lo que pasara mantendrían la pureza de la divinidad, además de que les regalaron un don especial; manipular el aire, la tierra, el fuego, el agua, la luz o la neblina, dependiendo al dios que servirían. Gracias a la aparición de los ángeles el mal que creció en los humanos se controló, brindando nuevamente tiempos de paz. Y es en eso tiempos de que la historia se divide en dos realidades. En ambas se dice que la contaminación generada por los humanos llego a los cielos, aquel paraíso en los aires donde residían los dioses y los ángeles de manera pacífica, pero ni su pureza los salvo de ser infectados con deseos y ambiciones egoístas.

La leyenda más creíble y que es tomada casi como verdadera, es la que cuenta que uno de los dioses se llenó de maldad y egocentrismo, deseos de poder y muchas frivolidades, es por ello que ambiciono gobernar sobre todos, ocupar el lugar de líder entre los suyos y tener el poder absoluto para regir. El resto de los dioses y sus fieles ángeles se unieron en batalla para combatir contra aquel ser maligno y sus secuaces, aquellos que se vieron envueltos en sus ambiciones y fueron tentados por su líder, Mei, un dios de bajo rango. La guerra termino con la derrota de los seres envenenados y la victoria de los puros, quienes castigaron a los revoltosos con el destierro de los cielos, confinándolos en el infierno, una tierra de gran sequía, sin vida y de infinito calor.

La segunda leyenda y la menos creíble es aquella que desmiente por completo la anterior, relatando que la contaminación realmente llego a los cielos contaminando a un trio de dioses que planeaban el asesinato de sus congéneres y de los ángeles que se opusieran a ellos, obteniendo poder absoluto en el paraíso y esclavizando la vida en la tierra. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran llevar acabo sus planes, Mei les descubrió e intento detenerlos, revelar sus verdaderas intenciones a los demás dioses y unir fuerzas para derrotarles, no obstante, los tres dioses se adelantaron. El trio sabía que Mei estaba enamorado de un humano e invirtieron la situación, usando ese secreto a su favor. Reunieron a los demás dioses a excepción del dios de bajo rango y les mintieron, inculpando al pobre enamorado en un sin fin de atrocidades al ser contaminado por la maldad humana. Revelaron parte de su plan, pero haciendo creer a los demás que la mente maestra era aquel dios y que eran ellos los que le habían escuchado. Convencidos de que los dioses no mentían y confiados en los años que llevaban conociéndolos, no dudaron en enfrentar al pobre dios inocente, quien solo pudo defenderse y a los suyos, a través de la pelea. Desatando la guerra en los cielos, que termino con el destierro de un ser inocente y sus aliados.

Ambas leyendas terminan igual, el grupo desterrado se llamaron a sí mismos demonios, gobernadores del afamado mundo nombrado infierno. Seres llenos de resentimientos, buscadores de venganza y anhelantes de su antigua vida en los cielos. Razones suficientes por las que, por años, continuaron la guerra, con el deseo de regresar a los cielos y hacer pagar a los demás la pésima vida que les esperaba eternamente. No eran tiempos buenos para ninguno de los tres bandos y cansados de ellos, el nuevo rey de los demonios y el consejo de dioses que se formó después de lo sucedido, firmaron un tratado de paz; en el cual incluían una clausula sobre las almas humanas.

Todo debido a que, a inicios de la guerra, los demonios buscaban sin limitante las almas de las personas en la tierra para incrementar su poder y hacer frente a los ángeles y demás dioses, ocasionando que los seres de luz defendieran las creaciones de sus superiores y que eran inocentes de aquel enfrentamiento -al menos un porcentaje era inocente de todo-.

Para resolver y salvas a aquellos que no tenían nada que ver en el pleito entre seres superiores y a sabiendas de que los demonios no dejarían tan fácilmente ir una fuente de poder, se acordó en la cláusula que la humanidad se dividiera en dos ante la vista de los seres con dones; aquellos que eran puros e inocentes serian protegidos por los ángeles, así como también serían intocables para los demonios, que se encargarían de aquellos humanos que ya estaban contaminados y eran intocables por los ángeles.

Después de que ambas partes estuvieron de acuerdo con tal trato, la paz reino y la vida giro en un ciclo equitativo. Las personas buenas y puras eran cuidadas por los ángeles, llevadas al término de su vida al cielo donde descansarían en el paraíso hasta que su turno de renacer llegara. Mientras que las personas contaminadas serian observadas y/o comidas por los demonios o en el mejor de los casos, solo serían llevadas al infierno donde su alma vagaría por la eternidad entre el sufrimiento y la agonía.

.

* * *

 _ **Yukihana: Bueno, espero les guste esta pequeña introducción y más adelante el pequeño one-shot.**_

 _ **Bye~ Bye~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukihana: Espero les guste.**

 ** _Diamond no Ace no me pertenece_**

 **Titulo:** Motivos

 **Resumen:** Porque todas nuestras acciones, buenas o malas, siempre tienen un motivo.

 **Pareja:** ChrisRyou

 **Genero:** YAOI, Fantasia, Romance, Drama.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje.

.

* * *

 _._

 _El único testigo del pecado que estaba a punto de suceder era la oscuridad, aquella amiga que acompañaba a seres como él y su cómplice perfecta para que nadie por equivocación notara la duda en sus ojos._

 _— ¿Po...por...por qué?_

 _Parpadeo repetida veces, sonriendo con malicia al escuchar la voz entrecortada por culpa de la tos que sufrió el contrario a causa de la acumulación de sangre en su garganta._

 _—Ingenuamente pensé que costaría más. —ignoro la interrogante anterior._

 _Disfruto el sentir la sangre ajena ensuciar parte de su brazo y solamente por el deseo de provocar más daño cerro y abrió su puño, aquel con el que atravesó al pobre humano que poco a poco perdía la vida conforme su sangre brotaba de la herida mortal de su pecho._

 _—Los humanos son tan frágiles como el cristal. —sonrió con prepotencia._

 _— Ryou...—los ojos color ámbar se cerraron cuando saco su brazo de la herida que infringió y que arrebato la vida a quien fue un humano puro._

 **/.\\\\./.\\\\./.\\\\./.\\\\./.\\\\./.\\\\./.\\\\./.\\\\./.\\\**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con la respiración agitada y sudor en la frente, ese recuerdo no era algo del todo de su agrado, aunque tampoco era como si fuera a ponerse a llorar. Con gran simpleza y tranquilidad podía describirlo como un solo mal día. Con sus ojos inmunes a la oscuridad que lo cubría, observo el lugar donde se encontraba; un cuarto de cemento bastante viejo y sucio, con las paredes cuarteadas y decoradas de talismanes que limitaban su poder, sin ventanas y sin ningún medio de luz, una de las paredes -más específicamente la que se encontraba enfrente de él- hecha de barrotes con letras sagradas grabadas en ellos, otra medida para debilitarlo e imposibilitar su huida.

Forcejeo un poco con las cadenas que tenía en sus muñecas y que lo forzaban a mantener los brazos sobre su cabeza, más obtuvo el mismo resultado que todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, nada. Como consecuencia de la posición tan incomoda a la que debía someterse por las cadenas y a la tortura física a la que era sometido para que confesara las razones de su pecado se sentía cansado, debilitado, a punto de desfallecer. En ese momento ya desconocía cuanto llevaba en aquel lugar tan deplorable en espera de una resolución a su castigo, y es que los malditos ángeles le habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo; torturándolo hasta que se desvaneciera, despertándolo de golpe, ofreciéndole descansos sin tiempo definido y comenzando la tortura del mismo modo.

Durante las sesiones de tortura contenía la gran carcajada que deseaba salir del fondo de su garganta, después de todo, todo lo que le hacían sus captores era nada comparado a lo que se vivía a diario en el infierno y que él tuvo que soportar por casi tres siglos antes de convertirse en un demonio de alto rango. Después de todo la ley en aquel penoso mundo era clara para las almas que llegaban ahí tras la muerte, si querían una vida cómoda debían convertirse en demonios impuros bajo el resguardo de un demonio puro -los antiguos ángeles- y para llegar a tal grado dependía de dos cosas; el haber cometido grandes pecados en vida ayudaba a la hora de morir para no empezar desde lo más bajo del infierno o la otra forma era soportar con maestría años de tortura por parte de los demonios puros, sirviéndoles sin descanso.

Él era actualmente un demonio impuro de alto rango, siendo superado solamente por el demonio puro Dantalion y el mismísimo rey demonio, quienes a esas alturas ya deberían de estar al tanto del pecado impensable que cometió a sus espaldas; asesinar y robar el alma de un humano sin mancha de impureza, alguien puro e inocente. Todo por lo que lucho durante siglos estaba por romperse como pirámide de naipes si colocaba mal uno más. Debía moverse correctamente, debía saber a quién mentir y a quien confesarle la verdad, tenía solo un camino.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué el?

La voz angelical que conocía había cambiado bastante por culpa del dolor y tal vez la culpa, aun así reconocería al dueño en cualquier parte. Oculto muy bien la sorpresa de verle ahí, enfrente de él y detrás de los barrotes de aquella celda. Le miro retadoramente a los ojos esperando ver tristeza en los ajenas, más lo que encontró en los ojos de aquel ángel fue ira, en su estado más puro. Le fue inevitable sentirse emocionado y sonreír satisfecho, paso su lengua por sus labios, se sentía extasiado como nunca antes al recibir tal nivel de emoción de quien consideraba alguien especial.

—Te pregunte ¿por qué el? ¿Por qué tenías que robar el alma de Sawamura?

— ¿Y porque no? —se burló, observando el enojo crecer dentro de aquel ser divino.

 ** _*Solo un poco más.*_** Pensó para sus adentros, buscando fuerzas para un último esfuerzo. El ángel en un arranque de furia apreso los barrotes con sus manos, deseando acercarse al demonio y zarandearlo hasta que le dijera el porqué, el motivo que tuvo para matar a su preciado niño, aquel humano tan puro que vio nacer, crecer y aprender.

— ¿Por qué tenías que matarlo? ¿Es porque era mi protegido? ¿Fue por mí que me lo arrebataste? ¿Tu amor es así de enfermizo? —Chris descargaba su dolor a gritos, una pregunta tras otra, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos y el dolor en su alma— ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú quien me lo arrebatara?

Fue todo, lleno de sentimientos y emociones contradictorias cerro los ojos llorando su dolor. Lloraba por el alma y vida de su protegido, por el amor pecaminoso que sentía por el asesino del mismo, por la frustración de no haber hecho nada por Sawamura y no poder hacer ahora nuevamente nada en defensa de su amado demonio. Quería... deseaba odiarlo, verle sufrir y morir, pero no podía, le quería demasiado como para desearle un mal e internamente intentaba justificar sus acciones por su naturaleza demoniaca. Intentaba buscar alguna excusa justa para la muerte de su humano y poder seguir amando al asesino.

Su llanto se detuvo de golpe al sentir una caricia sobre sus manos que apretaban los barrotes. Se suponía que estaba a solas con el demonio encadenado, por lo que levanto el rostro desconcertado, alejándose de inmediato de la celda, observando a Ryousuke sonriéndole coquetamente, tan seductor y libre de cualquier marca dejada de los golpes que le dieron los demás ángeles que le interrogaron con anterioridad. No podía creerlo, no solo se había librado fácilmente de las ataduras especiales para los demonios sino que también se vio tentado a abrazarle a pesar de todo lo que sucedía, seducido por la mirada rojiza.

— ¿Cómo es po...?

— ¿Quieres saber por qué lo mate? —interrumpió el demonio con su voz seductora y mirada traviesa.— Te lo diré si te acercas...

— Eres un...

— Chris, acércate. —ordeno el pelirosa ignorado la mirada enojada del ángel— Te diré un secreto.

Curioso y triste se acercó de nuevo a los barrotes, sin alejarse aun cuando el demonio le abrazo por los hombros a pesar del obstáculo metálico, obligándole a quedar a su altura. Se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Ryousuke en su oído derecho.

— Lo mate porque no soportaba verlo a tu lado. —confeso en un susurro lleno de deseo— Me perteneces, Chris. Entiéndelo de una vez. —El ángel intento alejarse— Desde la primera vez que nos vimos en el campo de batalla te he amado y tú a mí, e incluso previamente a esa vez.

Antes de que el ángel se alejara por completo empleando su fuerza superior Ryousuke alcanzo a robarle un beso recibiendo una mordida en el labio inferior, saboreando su propia sangre.

— ¡Estás demente! —grito Chris, alejándose de ahí con una molestia mayor.

En la celda se escuchó al demonio chasquear la lengua una vez estuvo solo de nuevo. El lugar se llenó de neblina rosa que al disiparse mostro la realidad; Ryo seguía atado por las cadenas lleno de golpes y con la respiración agitada a mitad de su celda. El ser demoniaco había hecho un gran sobre esfuerzo al crear la ilusión de que estaba libre. Sin energías y tranquilo a pesar de todo, cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el cansancio, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos. Ahora solo tenía libertad en sus sueños.

.

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

 _Se solía rumorar que, a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad, justo en una casa que estaba abandonada las personas que la visitaban morían de manera inexplicable, la realidad no estaba lejos de eso, la casa en realidad era uno de los pocos puntos que existían para unir al mundo infernal con el mundo de los humanos, un lugar en donde se reunión una gran variedad de demonios. Y en ese día en particular un pequeño grupito de amigos se había reunido para pasar un tiempo de diversión, aunque después de haber provocado un pequeño incidente en el centro de la ciudad descansaban tranquilamente._

 _— Ryo-san, ¿no cree que su hermano lleva actuando raro desde hace meses y que últimamente ha aumentado sus salidas? —cuestiono un demonio de cabello verde y piel un poco oscura, después de ver como el hermano menor de su jefe escapaba de manera sigilosa de casa._

 _— No tienes que decírmelo Youichi, lo sé, sin embargo, cada vez que le pregunto a Haru sobre si está tramando algo o si por fin logro hacer un contrato con un desdichado humano, solo sonríe y se va. —alzo los hombros resignado— Me está frustrando su secretito. —frunció el ceño._

 _El tercer demonio de cabello café, piel clara y con anteojos falsos dejo caer su mano ganadora, derrotando a los otros dos que gritaron frustrados de perder por quinta vez. Mientras Youichi zarandeaba a su compañero acusándolo de hacer trampa, el pelirosa miro la puerta por donde escapara segundos antes su hermano a hacer aquello que se empeñaba en ocultarle, quería brindarle su privacidad, pero como hermano mayor deseaba seguirle en secreto preocupado de que fuera algo más grave que una simple travesura._

 _— Vamos, no tenéis nada de qué preocuparse. —dijo burlón su señor, quien llegaba al mundo humano.— Es Haruichi de quien hablamos, es el más sensato de todos ustedes. —paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Ryousuke._

 _— Dantalion-sama, es raro que este por aquí. —dijo el peli-rosa con su característica sonrisa zorruna._

 _— Tengo cosas que hacer. —se levantó, encogiéndose de hombros— Como sea, no se preocupen por él, si estuviera haciendo algo malo me daría cuenta. —aseguro a sus chicos sonriendo, dándoles confianza o eso intentaba— ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta que no confían en mí? —pregunto con un tic en la ceja al ver sus expresiones claramente desconfiadas._

 _— Usted no presta mucha atención a lo que hacemos, Dantalion-sama. —hablo el castaño burlón._

 _— ¡Kazuya, maldito! —lo golpeo en la cabeza— Bueno, como sea, tengo prisa. —acomodo su traje— Adiós._

 _Por seguridad guardaron silencio hasta verle salir, sabían que burlarse más del demonio puro sería una sentencia de tortura._

 _— En eso tiene razón Dantalion-sama, él se daría cuenta si Haru hiciera algo para preocuparnos. —acepto el peli-verde a sus superiores para tranquilizarlo._

 _— Está bien, me preocupo de más. —Ryousuke suspiro derrotado, tal vez si exageraba un poco._

 _— Aun así, ¿por cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo eso? —pregunto Kazuya.— Es raro que Haru logre ocultarnos algo por mucho tiempo._

 _— Medio año. —respondió Ryo._

 _— ¿Tanto?_

 _— Si, ¿porque crees que Ryo-san esta tan preocupado? —grito Youichi._

 _— Pensé que era solamente porque es un hermano sobre-protector. —contesto el castaño con una sonrisa burlona._

 _— ¡¿Haa?!_

 _— ¡Cállense! —ordeno el mayor, los contrarios obedecieron sin refutar._

 _Volvieron a jugar otras dos veces, antes de quedar en silencio, el de mayor rango estaba por quedarse dormido cuando se escuchó a una persona caerse por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso donde estaban la mayoría de las habitaciones. Los tres voltearon hacia la puerta después de escuchar como una persona con voz aguda se quejaba y chillaba, como estaban en el sótano, subieron a la planta baja. Al abrir la puerta les sorprendió un poco ver a un humano de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, quejarse en el suelo. Cuando el visitante se percató de ellos, les sonrió abiertamente a los tres._

 _— ¿Y tú? ¿quién demonios eres? —cuestiono Youichi a gritos._

 _No podían negar que los tres estaban sorprendidos, no porque un humano entrara al lugar, llevaban ahí a sus presas por lo regular, además de que ahí vivían más demonios que seguramente hicieran lo mismo. Lo que les sorprendía era que el humano tuviese un resplandor poco común entre los de su raza en la actualidad, era un humano con un alma pura._

 _— Mi nombre es Sawamura Eijun, lo siento por entrar sin haber tocado, pero me dijeron que aquí podía encontrar a Haruchii. —su sonrisa incremento. — Habíamos quedado de vernos en otro lugar, pero no alcanzaba a llegar..._

 _— Mi alma repentinamente se siente demasiado impura. —chillo Kazuya, llevando sus brazos a cubrir sus ojos de manera dramática._

 _— Nunca ha sido pura. —contesto Youichi dándole un golpe en la nuca._

 _— ¿Eres un amigo de Haruichi? —cuestiono Ryosuke acercándose al desconocido._

 _— No soy un amigo, soy su..._

 _— ¡Eijun, ¿qué haces aquí?! —exclamo Haruichi entrando al lugar._

 _— ¡Haruchii! —el castaño abrazó al recién llegado.— ¡Te encontré!_

 _— Eijun-kun, pensé que algo te había pasado cuando no llegaste a nuestro encuentro. —El demonio menor se sonrojo, pero centro toda su atención en el castaño_

 _— Si, lo siento. Sucedió algo...—se inclinó en disculpa— pero es por ese que vine hasta aquí. —el pelirosa menor asintió conforme, escuchando muy atentamente— Vine porque tenía que decirte que algo muy..._

 _— Haru. —llamo Ryousuke rompiendo el extraño ambiente cerrado que se creó entre los jóvenes— ¿Quién es tu amiguito? —señalo al humano— ¿No nos vas a presentar?_

 _Haruichi miro a su hermano mayor, después al castaño, regresando su mirada a su hermano que alzo una ceja extrañado. Sonrió algo nervioso antes de separarse de la visita para hacer lo pedido._

 _— Él es Sawamura Eijun. —presento formalmente._

 _— Hola. —se inclinó nuevamente como presentación._

 _— Eijun-kun, él es mi hermano mayor, Ryosuke. —señalo ahora al contrario— Y los dos de atrás son familia: Kazuya y Youichi. —el castaño asintió, aprendiendo rápidamente sus nombres— Chicos, él es mi...—dudo como decirle sin que su hermano se alterará. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron víctimas de la vergüenza.— Él es mi pareja._

 _— ¿Que? —gritaron los tres demonios al unísono, observando con diferentes expresiones al sonriente humano._

 _ **~Fin del Flash Back~**_

.

Levanto el rostro con gran orgullo, lleno de una confianza sin razón y que molestaba de sobremanera a todos los ángeles que lo miraban camino al tribunal. Les sonrió arrogante, satisfecho por las expresiones de rencor, odio y repulsión que le dedicaban. Disfrutando de la envidia que los seres puros sienten al ver que a pesar de su ropa desastrosa y, los innumerables moretones y cortadas que adornan su cuerpo, no pierde ni un poco de su belleza, del aura sensual y sobrenatural que son parte de él, de su naturaleza demoniaca. Y es que, aun teniendo las manos y piernas atadas, parece muy cómodo con todo lo que sucede. Tan tranquilo que asusta.

Algo que nadie puede creer, porque todos lo saben, es un secreto a voces, el final que tendrá. Todos conocen la verdad pero callan que una vez llegue a la sala de juicio, los altos mandos presentaran su mejor actuación como los mejores actores fingiendo darle la oportunidad de defenderse, de negar que sus manos están manchadas de un alma pura. Ese es su pecado, su crimen. Pero que al final de toda aquella obra montada por los dioses, será condenado a la destrucción de su alma, un final tan doloroso que su tiempo en el infierno será como haber estado en el paraíso, otorgándole una muerte sin la oportunidad de reencarnar de nuevo.

Los ángeles que le escoltan se burlan de su destino, así como no dudan al insultarlo y hacerle ver que es alguien insignificante para ellos, un pecador sin nombre, ganando otros golpes al ignorarles. Lo que los demás ignoran es que él ya no le teme a nada, seguro de que todo se solucionara de manera benéfica para los suyos y el mismo.

Es por eso que por ahora solo le interesa buscar a Chris, a su amado, verle una vez más y confesar su amor por última vez en la espera de una respuesta positiva. Después de eso no volverá a rogarle que le ame, la próxima vez será correspondido o le olvidará. A hecho de todo para que aquel ángel le ame, para que se obsesione como él lo está, incluso ha llegado al punto de morir por Chris y nada ha funcionado, así que esta es la última oportunidad. Es todo o nada. Apartar de ese momento todo dependerá del ángel.

 _ ***¿Qué harás, Chris? ¿Me odiaras eternamente por matar a Eijun o te enfrentaras a mi destino a mi lado?*** _Justo cuando se detienen enfrente de la sala donde será juzgado, alcanza a visualizar a su querido ángel junto a los dioses que le juzgaran, aquel trio que a inicios de la historia del mundo se enfrentaron a "Satanás", "el rey demonio" o "Mei, el dios traidor", como muchos lo conocen. Sonríe verdaderamente cuando sus miradas se encuentran, cuando es víctima de aquel par de ojos cafés, articulando con los labios dos simples palabras que Chris entiende a la perfección.

 _ **"Te amo"**_

Vio la indecisión reflejada en el rostro del ser espiritual, que desvió el rostro hacia el lado contrario, ignorándole... Y es todo... Fue empujado bruscamente por sus escoltas al interior de la sala, abriendo el par de puertas con su cuerpo magullado al golpear contra la madera.

.

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

 _Era un día tranquilo y no tenían nada más que hacer que buscar alguna victima que cayera en sus encantas para poder robar un poco de su vitalidad, mientras él observaba algunas ropas en un puesto para su pequeño hermano, al cual gustaba ver con diferentes conjuntos de ropa, sus compañeros de aventura caminaron un poco más, dispuestos a doblar en una esquina que termino siendo su escondite al ver algo inusual._

 _— Hey, mapache, ¿ese no es Sawamura? —cuestiono Youichi a Miyuki, ambos ocultos por el muro._

 _— ¿Mmm? —el de lentes volteo a ver primero a quien le obligo a esconderse y luego en dirección que le señalaba— Creo que sí... ¿Con quién está?_

 _Entrecerró los ojos, observando a detalle al hombre -de cabello y ojos cafés, piel blanca y bastante alto- que estaba hablando animadamente con Sawamura, el cual sonreía muy feliz mientras intercambiaba palabras con su compañía que también le sonreía._

 _— Tiene una aureola. —comento Youichi bastante sorprendido— Es un ángel, ¿qué hace en la tierra?_

 _— Creo que la cuestión es que hace con Sawamura. —respondió Kazuya._

 _La intriga los estaba inundando por lo que observaban con gran detalle cualquier movimiento y expresión que intercambiaban entre ellos, pero por más que quisieron utilizar sus poderes para escuchar la conversación a la lejanía, no lo lograron porque el ángel se los impidió al colocar una barrera._

 _— ¿Sera que Sawamura es un espía? —el enojo apareció en Youichi al considerarlo, habían sido utilizados._

 _Ambos se miraron entre sí, era una posibilidad que los ángeles hubieran utilizado a un humano para que se acercara a ellos, principalmente a Ryousuke que como demonio de alto rango tenía conocimiento de lo que sucedía en el infierno. Regresaron su mirada al humano y ángel, que reían como si hubieran escuchado algún chiste._

 _— No. Imposible. —concedieron ambos._

 _Suspiraron, aliviados y seguros de su resolución._

 _— Pero si no es un espía... ¿Sera por nuestra presencia? —pregunto._

 _— Supongo, Sawamura es demasiado puro...—hablo el castaño._

 _— Idiota, querrás decir que es demasió idiota..._

 _— También, pero hablando en serio que. —Kazuya rio— Nuestra presencia a su lado debió dejar algún residuo en él... Además, creo que he visto al tipo ese..._

 _— Youichi, Kazuya, ¿qué están haciendo?_

 _Ambos demonios tuvieron un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su pelirosa jefe detrás de ellos. Estaban tan concentrados en los otros dos que olvidaron a quien le hacían compañía._

 _— Oh, Ryo-san. —El peliverde fue el primero en voltear_

 _Kayuya se mantuvo en su lugar tratando de recordar donde había visto al castaño mayor._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que hacen? —pregunto intrigado por no recibir la atención de su otro sirviente._

 _— Ah, es que nos topamos a Sawamura...—los ojos del pelirosa menor se iluminaron al oír el nombre de su amado—...con un ángel. —señalo a donde estaban los susodichos._

 _— No, espere Ryo-san..._

 _Kazuya al fin reconoció al ángel, temeroso de lo que podría suceder estaba dispuesto a detener a Ryousuke e inventar cualquier cosa para alejarlo de ahí, no obstante, fue demasiado tarde. Haruichi había comenzado a correr en busca de su pareja, seguido de su hermano mayor, ambos deteniéndose al ver al ángel con el que hablaba Eijun._

 _— Ese es...—Haruichi estaba impresionado, palideciendo al entender en el mal momento en que estaban._

 _Rápidamente volteo a ver a su hermano, pero no lo encontró a su lado. Los tres demonios observaron como el mayor de los pelirosa se acercaba a Eijun, el cual estaba despidiendo con la mano del ángel que caminaba tranquilamente lejos de ahí. Cuando estaba lo subiente lejos, el castaño bajo la mano, suspirando feliz de haberle confesado a su protector que se había enamorado, dio media vuelta para ir en busca de su persona especial cuando lo vio a unos pasos de él, bastante asustado._

 _— ¡HARU! —saludo feliz sin notar el estado del contrario._

 _Estaba por correr a abrazarlo cuando alguien tomo de manera brusca su muñeca, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Un escalofrió de terror recorrió su columna al ver la expresión de furia en Ryosuke._

 _— ¿Onii-s...? —estaba asustado._

 _— ¡¿QUE HACIAS CON CHRIS?! —grito furioso, más que dispuesto a golpearlo._

 _— ¿Eh? —no podía hablar por culpa del miedo y dolor en su brazo._

 _— Hermano, cálmate. —se acercó corriendo el menor._

 _— ¡DIME! —demando saber._

 _Haruichi y Eijun trataron de librar el brazo del agarre del demonio mayor pero al no lograrlo, el castaño junto todo el valor que le quedaba para poder contestar._

 _— Es... Es el pastor de mi parroquia, lo conozco desde niño...—el agarre se suavizo. — ¿Sucede algo? —cuestiono sin entender._

 _— Nadie más toca lo que es mío. —Ryosuke le miro desafiante._

 _— ¿Eh?_

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

De rodillas frente a esos tres dioses despreciables -en su opinión- que le juzgarían, dos ángeles a su espalda restringiéndolo con sellos y un par de lanzas cruzadas alrededor de su cuello manteniéndolo con la cabeza hacia abajo y dolor constante en todo su cuerpo debido a los golpes, cerró los ojos, cansado de esa posición después de dos horas.

— Bien, bien... —odiaba escuchar la alegre voz del líder del trio, Maki, representante del sol. — Hemos leído y visto todo a cuanto a este caso se refiere, y no hay muchas dudas con respecto a que asesino a Sawamura Eijun, un alma pura sin mancha de malicia, a sangre fría.

— Las pruebas y testigos lo señalan como el culpable... —Hablo el dios de la derecha, que identifico como Ogawa, dios de la luna—...de romper el tratado de almas; adquiriendo algo de nuestra propiedad.

El demonio bufo por el posesivo utilizado, seguro de que, si el muerto en cuestión los escuchara hablar así, estaría gritando a todo pulmón que no pertenecía a nadie. Rio ante la imagen. Su risa fue tomada como ofensa por los seres de luz, aumentando su enojo, algo que poco le importo al ver salir a Chris de la sala por una de las puertas laterales sin mirar atrás, lo estaba dejando a su suerte. Se marchaba ahora que ya había dado a ese trio su testimonio, una declaración que le inculpaba sin error. Por primera vez desde su muerte como humano experimento deseos de llorar, sintió la necesidad de saberse amado por cualquiera. Aquel al que amo siendo humano y por quien cometió grandes delitos -encontrando a su muerte y la de su hermano en ello-, por quien soporto la vida en el infierno, aquel al que siguió amando al convertirse en demonio, al que le entrego su corazón -o lo que quedaba de él- volvía a dejarle en claro que no era correspondido, que a ojos del ángel ese sentimiento que sentía era algo enfermizo. Un pecado que no deseaba compartir.

— Desde tiempos ancestrales se acodor...

Cerro los ojos escuchando la desagradable voz de Mukai, poco ya le importaba el largo discurso del tercer dios, aquel que representaba al viento, ahora solo le quedaba esperar al final del día. El final de todo.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 _Era una tarde de primavera, tres años habían pasado sin que lo notara rodeado de sus seres queridos. Tres años que había vivido segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto al lado de su familia, de Haru y su trio familiar, así como con sus conocidos, entre ellos Chris, a quien por obvias razones le había ocultado su relación con el cuarteto demoniaco. En alguna ocasión Ryousuke le había explicado por qué debía mantener el secreto, pero la verdad es que se había pasado todo el rato observando a su novio, aquel pequeño demonio que le robaba cada suspiro de vida. Estaba feliz de su vida, pero no conforme. El tiempo pasaba, él cambiaba, pero su amado no lo hacía. Estaba al tanto de que pasaría pero eso no lo preparaba para ver la realidad, llegaría el momento en que lo inevitable para todo humano le pasara, dejando atrás a su demonio. Motivo que lo llevo a recurrir al único al que le tenía la confianza suficiente para dejarle saber sus temores, sus miedos. ¿Existía alguna manera de quedarse al lado de Haruichi?_

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Hacer cosas malas? —cuestiono con horror el castaño._

 _— Así tu alma se ensuciará y podrás estar con él por siempre. —le sonrió divertido. Realmente le gustaba tentar a las personas a caer. — Es lo que quieres, ¿no?_

 _— Mmm...—lo medito— ¿Y qué tipo de cosas malas? —volvió a cuestionar aun un poco inseguro._

 _Como alma pura que era, Sawamura Eijun era incapaz de pensar algo egoísta o de desearle el mal a alguien más, aun si su bienestar estaba en juego._

 _— Asesinar, hurtar, ambicionar... No sé... Violar la ley ya sea humana o celestial...—quiso golpearse la frente al ver la duda aun en la mirada castaña— Cosas malas, Sawamura. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera algo natural hacer todo eso._

 _— Pero... pero eso... Pero eso está mal... —se vio tentado a golpearlo, pero se contuvo, debía ser comprensivo._

 _— Quieres estar con él, ¿cierto? —le recordó— Llevan medio año intentando hacer un contrato y no ha funcionado, todo porque eres demasiado puro para hacer pacto con alguno de nosotros..._

 _Eijun desvió la mirada, culpándose de ello. Hauichi había sugerido hacer un contrato la primera vez que meditaron el paso del tiempo pero fue algo imposible. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Lo intentaron, pero el pacto se anulaba sin ser sellado. Su alma sin mancha de malicia era el impedimento._

 _— Esta es la vía más rápida para lograrlo. —aconsejo— Pueden esperar toda tu vida por si en algún punto tu alma se mancilla, pero es correr el riesgo de que no pase._

 _El castaño miro el suelo durante algunos minutos, lo que Ryosuke proponía era algo que nunca considero pero que por su amado podría hacer. Amaba a Haruichi y deseaba pasar la eternidad a su lado, aunque fuera a ese costo. Levantó el rostro después de golpeárselo con ambas manos, estaba decidido._

 _— ¡Esta bien! ¡Me esforzare en ser malo!_

 _— Así se habla. —sonrió complacido Ryosuke._

 _El demonio sonrió, al fin podía ayudar a la felicidad de su hermanito después de ser el causante de su estado actual. Conforme con ello, pensó que todo acabaría ahí, Sawamura ensuciaría su alma y ellos podrían crear un contrato para poder enviar a Sawamura al infierno tras concluirlo, no obstante, manchar un alma no era algo fácil. Ensuciar un alma tan pura fue más duro de lo que pensó. Llevaban un mes intentando que Eijun hiciera cosas de delincuente, empezando de lo más leve; como rayar paredes, enseñarle a fumar y a beber, pelearse con cualquiera, vender drogas, robar, pero ni, aun así, el alma del humano se ensuciaba un poco, desesperándolos._

 _— ¿Cómo es posible que siga siendo puro? ¡Es imposible! —exclamo molesto e irritado, caminando de un lado al otro en la habitación._

 _— ¿Sera porque es un idiota? Hyahaha —cuestiono Kuramochi riendo, intentando aliviar a su jefe._

 _— Tal vez tengas razón, en su idiotez no distingue lo bueno o lo malo. —Ryousuke expreso burlón._

 _— Pero hay que reconocerle que su idiotez es especial, digo, no cualquiera le dice al que le está robando que se esfuerce en su trabajo. —dijo Miyuki burlón al recordar aquel día._

 _La habitación se llenó de risas a causa de los recuerdos de las acciones del joven; cuando rayo una pared en vez de escribir algo grosero escribió una frase a favor del planeta, dejo de fumar después del primer intento porque al toser en la primera inhalación dejo caer el cigarrillo quemando las cutres cortinas de la casa de demonios, el hacerlo beber era un espectáculo de comedia para los espectadores, más que golpear a alguien Eijun fue el que peor quedo además de preocupado por su contrincante, sus intentos como vendedor fueron fracasos olímpicos al darles un sermón de salud a su cliente y lo peor, al robar escucho toda la desgraciada vida de su víctima dejándole libre sin más al compadecerle._

 _Suspiraron al final. Todo había sido un desastre cómico._

 _— ¡Onii-san! —llego corriendo, abriendo estruendosamente la puerta a su paso._

 _Los demonios se sobresaltaron, pero no le golpearon como era su costumbre por sus idioteces al ver la gran felicidad que irradiaba en su expresivo rostro, era demasiado brillante. Tanto que los demonios prefirieron ponerse lentes de sol, un alma tan pura como la de Sawamura era malo para sus almas negras._

 _— ¿Por qué tan feliz? —cuestiono Ryosuke._

 _— ¡Lo he logrado, Onii-san! —grito eufórico, saltando por su alegría— ¡He matado! ¡He terminado con otra vida!_

 _Ante tal confesión los demonios abrieron los ojos no creyéndolo. Pasaron de una leve alegría a la total incredulidad; pues el alma del chico seguía igual de pura. No podía ser verdad, ¿o sí?_

 _— Nos estas tomando el pelo. —acuso el peli-verde saltando hacia el humano para hacerle una llave de lucha._

 _— No… en... en serio que he matado. —contesto con dificultad._

 _— ¿A quién? —pregunto Ryousuke._

 _Su rápido raciocinio le dio una posible hipótesis, de ser cierto que Eijun hizo tal acto y sin mostrar mancha de malicia; era porque posiblemente se tratara de un delincuente y de ser así, Eijun viera tal atrocidad como un bien comunitario. No sonaba muy posible pero la idiotez de Sawamura había demostrado ser única._

 _— Puedes apostar lo que sea a que lo he hecho. —aseguro al librarse de su agresor, confesando con gran orgullo— He matado una araña._

 _Los demonios lo vieron sin expresión alguna por algunos segundos. Fijamente en silencio. Kazuya y Youchi se miraron entre sí, poco a poco sus labios se curvearon y sus cuerpos temblaron, no se pasó mucho tiempo para que sus carcajadas se escucharán por todo el lugar, doblándose en el suelo a causa de la risa._

 _— Sin... Sin duda... tu... tu idiotez... es única... Sawamura…—Youichi jadeaba en busca de aire._

 _— Pe... pero…_

 _— Jaja. Sawamura... es verdad que matar animales es malo, pero…—Kazuya acariciaba su estómago, le dolía— ¿Una araña? ¿En serio? —volvió a carcajearse sin descaro._

 _— ¡La araña también es un ser vivo! —exclamó indignado._

 _— Y pensaste... pensaste que quizás tenía arañitas...—burlo esta vez Kuramochi._

 _— Oh, por dios… no… ¿que hice? Quizás tenga familia. Hijos. ¡No! ¡¿Que hice?! —no lo había considerado ni por un segundo._

 _Los demonios no pudieron con eso, aumentaron sus risotadas mientras el castaño se lamentaba y se autoproclamaba un demonio, causante de dejar huerfanitas a unas arañitas. El pelirosa se había retirado cansado, no sabía qué hacer con ese humano._

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

En su estado, se apresuró a llegar a un salón aislado, liberando las lágrimas y dolor que había contenido desde hace días. Había dolido demasiado declarar contra el ser que amaba a pesar de que también le odiaba. Aquel humano que conoció siglos atrás, al que se encargó de cuidar por ser un alma pura durante su niñez, que vio crecer para convertirse en un joven hermoso y seguro, atrayente para todo pero que se perdió en el camino, cayendo lo más profundo que uno puede caer manchando su alma, y al final arrebatándole enfrente de sus ojos a su nuevo protegido, ese joven enérgico que prometió proteger y cuidar con mayor esfuerzo para que no se corrompiera.

Ryosuke fue su segundo protegido después de su nacimiento como ángel, otorgado por los dioses; tal vez su primera impresión de él no fue la mejor, después de todo como ángel estaba en contra de la violencia y ver a un pequeño golpeando a otros tres no le pareció correcto, le detuvo y le regaño hasta que el pequeño Haruichi llego en su defensa, llorando conto que su hermano solo le había defendido de esos abusadores. A partir de ese día se encargó de ellos, los libros del infierno que vivían con su padre, el cual solo esperaba que ambos crecieran un poco más para ofrecerlos a sus amigos a cambio de dinero como hizo con su esposa antes de su muerte. Sin un adulto responsable que se hiciera cargo de los hermanos les crio en la iglesia en donde ejercía como sacerdote.

Al inicio fue fácil, ambos pequeños eran muy responsables pero conforme ambos crecían todo se complicó. Intento detener a Ryosuke, intento impedir que su pureza se manchara, pero le fue imposible; dentro del corazón de Ryo existía algún deseo desconocido para él que llevaba al humano a buscar el deseo carnal con desconocidos a cambio de dinero. Al poco tiempo Haruichi confeso que su hermano buscaba ganar dinero para escapar los dos con el amado de Ryosuke, el cual aseguraba era un amor pecaminoso y deberían escapar de ojos ajenos para poder vivirlo libremente, además de que de ese modo adquiría experiencia para satisfacer a ese dichoso amante. En aquel entonces Chris no entendió de donde surgía la molestia que sintió al saber tales razones pero que le motivaron a obligar a su protegido a dejar esa vida y olvidarse del dichoso amante, encerrando a los dos hermanos en la iglesia para que se arrepintieran de sus pecados, que el mayor regresara la pureza a su alma.

Ryosuke fue el único que reclamo, que deseo su libertad. Cuando le interrogo directamente dijo querer el dinero y el placer, que deseaba disfrutar la vida. Aunque no era muy calmada esa vida todo se tornó oscuro cuando Ryo demandando que, si Chris no le permitía ir a buscar sus ambiciones, él debía brindárselas. Fue de ese modo que aquella noche en que todo se rompió, también empezó la desgracia; Ryosuke intento seducirlo, de hacerlo desear el placer carnal que el humano estaba dispuesto a brindarle con su cuerpo y está seguro de que hubiera caído en la tentación de no ser por ese hombre enloquecido que los interrumpió en el momento justo que se unirían en uno solo. En el momento en que se convertiría en un ángel caído.

Fue por Shirakawa Katsuyuki, una de las conquistas de Ryo que no cayó en la impureza pero que destruyo sus estilos de vida. Shirakawa se había obsesionado con el chico pelirosado que a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero le brindaba gran placer con su cuerpo, buscándolo con desesperación después de su repentina desaparición hasta que un hombre confeso después de una generosa donación monetaria que como huérfano que era el pelirosa estaba bajo cuidado de la iglesia. Katsuyuki fue a buscar al objeto de su obsesión, encontrándolo bajo el cuerpo del ángel a punto de consumar el acto.

Lo que sucedió después de eso fue tan rápido que apenas pueden recodarlo; Katsuyuki se lanzó sobre Chris para matarlo por tocar a su obsesión, Ryo intento impedirlo, separarlos, pero sin logro alguno, por lo que termino matando al hombre con una navaja que escondía bajo su cama en caso de emergencia. Después de ser consciente de lo sucedido, el pelirosa dedujo que la policía iba a encarcelarlo por matar al hijo de una persona importante de la pequeña ciudad aun si fue en defensa, por lo que termino huyendo solamente con Haruichi sin que Chris pudiera impedirlo. Poco puede contar Chris una vez los infantes se fueron, ya que cuando lo volvió a ver fue varios siglos más adelante durante un enfrentamiento con la legión de Dantalion, un demonio de alto rango. Como era común durante aquellas guerrillas, Dantalion mando a sus súbditos inferiores a enfrentarles mientras él se sentaba en un trono suspendido en el aire, disfrutando la pelea en compañía de un demonio con el compartía otros placeres, no obstante, en aquella ocasión Chris descubrió que el elegido era Ryosuke ya convertido en un ser oscuro que se apegaba a su amo.

Chris deseo acercarse, enfrentar al chico de pelo rosa y demandar respuestas de lo sucedido en su vida desde aquel episodio, pero le fue imposible, los demonios de bajo rango y serviles al demonio puro les superaban en número, por lo que los ángeles solo pudieron retirarse de aquella guerrilla. Y a pesar de todo lo sucedido, de algo estuvo seguro de aquel reencuentro: Ryosuke estaba muerto. Con el tiempo y con los frecuentes enfrentamientos descubrió un poco de la vida de los hermanos alejados de su protección; huérfanos sin dinero y fugitivos de la ley, Ryousuke solo pudo seguir con el mismo estilo de vida pecadora que mantuvo en secreto con él; su cuerpo a cambio de dinero o favores. Involucrándose con personas equivocadas y peligrosas. Viviendo en el bajo mundo, en los peores escenarios y rodeado de lo peor de la humanidad. Sexo por dinero, muerte, drogas y muchos pecados más, eran su estilo de vida del día al día. Hasta que ambos fueron asesinados por un rival del jefe yakuza a quien servían.

Es por todo ello que no le extrañaba que los hermanos fueran al infierno, lo que si le mortificaba como su viejo ángel guardián era imaginar hasta donde llegaron para que fueran demonios de gran poder. Y como hombre se mortificaba por contemplar a tan bello demonio, tan atractivo, tan sensual, que lo deseaba. Lo deseaba como nunca deseo nada. Lo quería para sí mismo y tan egoístamente que no le extrañaba lo que sucedía con su cuerpo; deteriorándose y cambiando. Contaminándose. Hundiéndose en la oscuridad del pecado. Y más ahora que todo se derrumbaba antes sus ojos.

Ryosuke mato a quien vio crecer y amo como un hijo después de negarse a aceptar a otro protegido desde su fallo con los hermanos, y la única razón que el demonio le daba eran los celos que sentía a causa de ese amor pecador que sentía. Él mismo fue testigo del asesinato y atrapo al demonio que le quito lo más valioso que como ángel poseía, él mismo lo entrego a la justicia celestial y fue él mismo quien con su testimonio coloco la lanza en su corazón de forma irremediable. En unos minutos darían el veredicto; la muerte del demonio y la destrucción de su alma. Que era lo mismo a impedir que renaciera como era el ciclo de la vida.

Y todo eso solo tenía un significado; no volvería a verle, a sentirle, incapaz de ver su sonrisa coqueta o de escuchar su voz tentativa, de ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo o de siquiera saber que vivía, que en algún momento se reencontrarían, la frase "fue divertido, nos vemos" que siempre decía Ryosuke después de un encuentro -ya fuera en las calles, en las guerrillas o en una habitación- no existirían, ya no volvería a cumplirse. Y eso... era justo eso lo que más temía, lo que más terror provocaba en su cuerpo. Dolía pensar en un mundo sin ese demonio descarado. Dolía desearlo a pesar de todo lo que impedía amarlo libremente.

Estaba exhausto por la constante lucha en su interior, harto de guardar sus sentimientos para mantener su pureza -una que había perdido desde hace tiempo-, agobiado por aparentar que nada estaba mal cuando la verdad es que todo era un fracaso. ¿Amarlo u odiarlo? ¿Resignarse o luchar? ¿Ángel o demonio? Debía escoger. Tenía que hacerlo. Con sentimientos contradictorios sentía que se ahogaba, se sentía desfallecer. El aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones y por un momento todo se volvió borroso. Debía calmarse. Necesitaba controlarse para encontrar una respuesta. Respiro profundo y cerró los ojos. Después de algunos minutos de ese modo abrió los ojos, observando las diferentes estatuas de mármol representativas a los dioses que serbia. Aquellos seres de luz llenos de amor propio que gustaban de decorar las diferentes habitaciones, pasillo y jardines de los recintos sagrados con un retrato de ellos mismo.

— _Beata María, tú sabes que hombre recto soy, que orgulloso lucho contra el mal._ —miro la estatua de una diosa buscando respuestas del tormento que era su interior— B _eata María, tú sabes que muy puro soy, no como el vulgo débil y banal. Entonces, María, di por qué su danza veo y sus ojos como llamas son. Lo veo, lo siento. Su pelo rosa tiene sol, me quema y así pierdo la razón._ —escondió su rostro tras sus manos, se sentía sucio de solo confesar tales sentimientos— _Cual fuego de infierno, me quema el corazón. Impuro deseo, maldita tentación. Mi culpa no es si me embrujó_. —negó con la cabeza— _Fue el demonio quien la llama encendió. Mi culpa no es si he actuado mal, pues es más fuerte el demonio que el mortal._ —giro su cuerpo, de modo que se arrodillo enfrente de su diosa principal— _Protégeme, María, de éste, su hechizo cruel, sino su fuego a matarme va._ —levanto el rostro en busca de suplicar al mármol pero en su lugar la imagen de su perdición apareció enfrente de él, su mente jugaba en contra— _Destruye a Ryou, que pruebe el fuego de Luzbel o deja que sea mío y mío será._ —suplico— _Hay fuego de infierno. Demonio, escogerás o a mí o a la hoguera. Sé mío o arderás._ —intento tocar a su perdición, pero esta desapareció— _Ten piedad de él y ten piedad de mí. Él mío será o a arder va..._

Admirando a quienes le dieron vida y ha defendido desde que es capaz, logro reconocer verdades y desmentir mentiras; amaba a Ryouske, no podía seguirlo negando, pero del mismo modo su amor significaba caer. ¿Era capaz de dejarse corromper completamente por el demonio? Negó innumerables veces con la cabeza. Y aun si fuera capaz de ello, ahora era tarde, él mismo lo entrego a sus verdugos. No había nada más que hacer. Se recargo en una de las estatuas, dejándose caer hasta el suelo lleno del dolor de ambas perdidas.

— Vaya, quien lo diría. —la voz burlona de alguien más le advirtió que había dejado de estar solo— El ángel cayó por un demonio.

Rápidamente se levantó en guardia, encarando al invasor, descubriendo que, en realidad, eran aquellos demonios que siempre acompañaban al pelirosa.

— Hey mapache, parece que todo será más fácil. —burlo Youichi con ojos llenos de malicia ante el descubrimiento.

— ¿Cómo es que entraron al reino de los dioses? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —demando saber, tocando con su mano la empuñadora de su espada— ¡Algu...!

— No, no, no.

Kazuya se acercó a Chris, moviendo un dedo en negativa y encarándolo con una sonrisa traviesa, acallando el grito de ayuda o advertencia del ángel a sus compañeros de armas. El demonio de rango menor al pelirosa sonrió maliciosamente cuando detuvo su rostro a centímetros del contrario. Kazuya lamio su labio inferior, saboreando el olor tentativo del ser puro.

— Oy... Oye Kazuya, no… no creo que debas acercarte más. —Tartamudeo Youichi al ver sobresalir de la boca de su amigo sus colmillos— Si Ryou-san se entera que deseas probarle te matara sin consideración como a E...

Kazuya ignoro a su compañero de pecado, concentrándose ahora en desviar el enojo que surgió en el ángel por las palabras de advertencia. Para todos fue claro lo que no se atrevió a decir Youichi.

 ** _~"Te matara sin consideración... Como a Sawamura" ~_**

— Costo mucho llegar hasta aquí sin ser detectados. —se alejó del ángel, ignorando su repentino deseo de probar un alma a punto de corromperse— Solo queremos darte algo.

— ¿Algo? —y funciono, Chris se centró más en lo dicho que en lo que no— ¿Qué pueden darme un par de...?

— Libertad. —respondió Kazuya con una sonrisa de superioridad.

En la habitación aparecieron otros 3 portales sobresaltando a Chris que había quedado sin reacción ante lo dicho. De dichos portales aparecieron Haruichi, Raichi, Shunpei, todos demonios del mismo rango que Ryousuke y serviles a Dantalion, quien apareció justo detrás del ángel, sentado con gran prepotencia sobre el hombro de una estatua de un dios. Todos sonriendo confiados al ver al ángel incapaz de moverse. Desbordantes de energía para lo que avecinaba. Youichi rio emocionado al ver la curiosidad e incredulidad expresarse en las facciones de Chris, todo indicaba que el no comprender la situación nublaba su juicio, de lo contrario, estarían rodeados de más seres puros y su plan habría fracasado. No podían olvidar que estaban dentro del principal edificio del cielo, en donde todos los ángeles guerreros y varios dioses se reunían, y cualquier grito de advertencia podría significar ser rodeados.

Poco a poco apreciaron más portales dando paso a más demonios de menor rango, ya que por supuesto que no dejarían a Ryousuke solo en todo ese asunto. Todos eran conscientes que era muy probable que después de aquel día volviera a desatarse una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, pues estaban a punto de liberar a un criminal, nadie podía negar que era verdad el pecado cometido, por lo que el pacto estaba roto, y, aun así, Mei, el rey demonio había dado la orden y permiso para rescatar a Ryousuke, esperando una semana hasta el momento del juicio para llevar a cabo el plan de rescate. Los demonios estaban conscientes de todo, pero aun así habían aceptado ya que poco o mucho, habían tenido que ver con la muerte de Sawamura Eijun.

— Ustedes están dementes si creen que yo...

— No te obligaremos, pero piénsalo. —Pidió Kazuya después de explicar sus acciones.

Chris se había alterado después de oír a los demonios, sus razones y planes eran algo que no debía tomar en cuenta, no obstante, el demonio puro le mantenía bajo su poder, impidiéndole pedir ayuda o moverse más allá de un pequeño cuadro.

— Ultima oportunidad para liberarte de todas esas cadenas y vivir al lado de quien amas.

Chris intento fingir que las palabras directas de Dantalion no le afectaron más fue imposible, calaron muy hondo en su ser.

.

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

 _En la oscuridad de aquella casa abandonada y olvidada, ocultos de miradas ajenas gracias a una barrera, Ryousuke observaba la espalda del hombre durmiente que hasta hace un par de horas le brindo el mayor placer que pudo soñar alguna vez. Acaricio con suma delicadeza la piel de su acompañante, rogando porque no despertara y de esa manera le permitiera seguir en aquella pequeña utopía, alargar más el tiempo en que disfrutaría de la compañía. Había costado demasiado y en algún momento creyó que sería imposible seducir a Chris, pero después de mucho, lo logro, su esfuerzo dio frutos y había valido la pena. Nada igualaba la sensación de ser tocado por su amado, sentirlo entre sus piernas, hundido en su interior. Ser ahogado en el placer. En el éxtasis de unir su cuerpo al del objeto de su deseo. Receptor de palabras sensuales y bellos susurros. La alegría de poder decir con su cuerpo las mismas palabras llenas de sentimientos que el ángel no cree cuando salen de sus labios. Rodeado de unos abrazos fuertes y el calor del acto que une sus cuerpos. Una entrega de amor, aunque uno de ellos no sea del todo consiente._

 _Ryousuke se estremeció de solo recordar lo ocurrido minutos atrás, había sido tal vez una trampa para el ángel, pero no importaba realmente para él, confiaba ciegamente en su creencia, esa que le dictaba que Cris a pesar de no confesarlo le amaba. Sin resistirse a besar continuamente el cuerpo ajeno, deseo que se repitiera. Sentirse amado, aunque sea una vez más, antes de regresar a la rivalidad entre bandos. Antes de que la realidad regresara a ellos aclarando las diferencias y las barreras entre ellos. Sin cesar continuo con la lluvia de besos por el cuerpo del ángel ocasionando que despertara._

 _— Chris, ámame. —suplico en un susurro, abrazándole por el cuello._

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

.

El recuerdo de ser rodeado nuevamente por los brazos ajenos y amado por quinta vez esa noche se vio interrumpido por sus jueces, a quienes deseaba contarles todas las veces que él y el ángel a quien alababan por capturarlo se entregó al deseo carnal, contarle que había sucumbido en el pecado poco a poco. Tal vez la primera vez uso un poco de sus poderes y algo más para convencer a Chris, pero todas las demás veces fue a voluntad, embargadas del deseo y amor que desde hace años se profesaban.

—...y es de ese modo que con todas las pruebas en su contra y sin ningún argumento válido que ponga en duda el pecado cometido, el demonio de segundo grado, Ryousuke Kominato, es encontrado culpable de la destrucción del alma pura bajo la protección del ángel de primer grado, Chris, robándole la oportunidad de renacer al ser devorado. —Con una sonrisa de complacencia los tres dioses miraron al acusado

— Se le sentencia a la misma pena que su víctima, la destrucción del alma.

— Guardias, procedan a...

Antes de que el tercer dios terminara de hablar, la puerta de entrada fue destruida por una gran explosión, dándole paso a varios demonios de bajo rango a comparación de quien lideraba. Los ángeles guerreros se prepararon para el enfrentamiento después del shock inicial, sin embargo, se congelaron en su lugar al ver el cuerpo maltrecho que Dantalion arrastraba sin esfuerzo con una mano. Ryousuke abrió los ojos con enojo al ver la sangre brotar de miles de heridas en todo el cuerpo de su amado siendo llevado a rastras por el demonio puro como si fuera cualquier costal. Deseo golpear a su superior, pero contuvo la ira para sí, al entender lo que significaba todo aquello, y aun con el dolor en su "corazón" no hablo; Chris se había interpuesto en su rescate.

— ¡Dantalion, ¿qué significa esto?! —grito colérico uno de los dioses cuando el demonio se colocó al lado del acusado.

— Solo he venido a recuperar uno de mis juguetes. —contesto, dejando caer cual peso muerto a Chris.

Palabras dichas con tono tranquilo y despreocupado fueron las que dieron inicio al enfrentamiento entre los bandos. Kazuya, Youichi, Haruichi y los demás demonios se encargaron de que ningún ángel tocara o siquiera se acercara a Dantalion y a Ryosuke. Mientras tanto, el demonio de alto rango enfrentaba a los dioses manteniéndolos a la defensiva, pero quietos en sus lugares, mostrándose dispuesto a encargarse de ellos ante el primer movimiento. Retándose con la mirada, sabiendo que el primero en moverse perdería el enfrentamiento.

Una batalla sin tregua y sangrienta comenzó; llevando la ventaja los demonios, los cuales herían sin consideración o mataban al no impórtales nada que no fuera su misión de rescate y protección a su Señor, contrario a los seres puros, que buscaban detenerles sin matarlos para su captura y para que más adelante se les hiciera un juicio justo por sus crímenes. Ventaja que perdieron los demonios cuando los papeles se invirtieron por orden de los tres dioses.

— ¡Acaben con ellos!

— ¡Olviden los juicios, de todos modos, después de esta ofensa, el castigo es la muerte!

— ¡No dejen a ninguno con vida!

Justo cuando los demonios perdían y los refuerzos de los seres puros se acercaban, Dantalion tuvo que unirse. Estaban rodeados, agotados y aún no habían tenido oportunidad de liberar al acusado de las cadenas. Kazuya y Youichi estaban heridos, sin la fuerza necesaria para siquiera mantener su forma humana. Haruichi jadeaba, sintiéndose desfallecer al lado de su hermano, pero obligándose a mantenerse de pie al ser el mayor culpable de todos; si tan solo su amor por Eijun no hubiera existido, su hermano no habría hecho lo que hizo.

— Dantalion, termina con esto. Tú y los tuyos están acabados. —se burló el dios de la luna— Si entregas a tus subordinados, disminuirás tu tiempo de arrepentimiento.

El demonio rio ante la hipocresía dada, aquellos seres que profesaban la paz, el compañerismo y el amor, le exigían traición para dar muerte de forma indirecta a los suyos. Esos dioses eran incapaces de llamar las cosas como son.

— ¿Arrepentimiento? Ja...—se mofo, continuando la conversación para darle tiempo a sus compañeros para que recuperaran los ánimos— Querrás decir tortura.

— Ríndanse.

— Lo que ustedes llaman arrepentimiento no es más que el tiempo en que sus odiosos y absurdos subordinados torturan, maltratan y humillan al acusado.

— Nosotros solo buscamos que se arrepientan de sus pecados...

Los dioses comenzaron a gritar en su defensa, no aceptarían que alguien inferior, como lo era ese demonio pecador, ensuciara sus ideales, sus creencias.

— Malditos cerdos desequilibrados. —susurro Ryousuke.

— Tardaste demasiado. —dijo Dantalion a la par que le sonreía su subordinado favorito, al menos alguien más pensaba como él referente al arrepentimiento.

— Es cierto, Ryo-san, ya casi me desmayo. —se quejó Youichi con una sonrisa, con renovadas fuerzas dejo atrás su forma de leopardo y se colocó al lado del pelirosa.

— Youichi, buen trabajo protegiendo a Haru. —felicito el demonio a su subordinado.

— Tengan en consideración que no dependía de él librarse de esas cadenas. —Kazuya también se acercó, logrando dejar su forma de mapache atrás— Las cadenas celestiales...

—...solo un ángel las puede quitar.

Ryosuke sintió una corriente electrizante y placentera recorrerlo al oír de nuevo su voz y esta vez tan cerca de su oído. Fue incapaz de no restregar su espalda en el pecho de quien lo abrazaba por la cintura. Se sentía tan completo, feliz y fuerte a pesar de que su estado físico era peor que el de sus rescatistas.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Chris? —grito iracundo uno de los dioses, confundido por ver a uno de sus más fieles guerreros prendado del demonio enjuiciado.

— Significa un adiós.

Los demonios se agruparon alrededor de Dantalion, tan cerca que parecían apretados pero todos listos para reanudar la batalla, no obstante, ante la mirada atónica de todos los presentes, un portal se abrió a los pies de los seres corrompidos que les dedicaron una sonrisa arrogante a sus enemigos antes de ser engullidos por la oscuridad.

 **:::**

Sintiendo leves empujones de parte de Ryosuke para que le soltara, le libero, abriendo los ojos, había sido instintivo abrazar de forma protectora al demonio cuando la oscuridad los rodeo. Fue jalado de manera sorpresiva hacia abajo por el pelirosa, quien estaba arrodillado y la cabeza agachada. Le imito, centrando su atención a su alrededor desde su posición.

— Mi rey. —dijeron a la vez todos los demonios

Fue inevitable soltar un jadeo de sorpresa al ver arriba de una pequeña escalinata y sentado airosamente al mayor demonio, al rey del infierno, Mei, quien los examinaba con su mirada azulina como si verificara que no faltara nadie. Era la primera vez que Chris que veía en persona al enemigo jurado de los cielos, siempre le imagino como un demonio demacrado, anciano y de pobre físico como muchos de los dioses, sin embargo, ante él había un joven rubio de ojos azules que, aunque parecía faltarte un poco de aire y su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo, no dejaba de emitir un aura intimidante.

— Gracias por su intervención, Mei-sama. —Dantalion reverencio con una leve inclinación del rostro. — Estaba pensando que estábamos perdidos.

— ¿Saben lo que acaban de ocasionar? —pregunto con voz terrorífica. — Y todo por una simple alma de un humano común.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo, había observado la misión gracias a sus poderes y con gran disgusto vio que sus lacayos se había salido del plan que él mismo había realizado para que rescataran al pelirosa con discreción, armando un gran revuelo del que casi no salen vivos.

— Lamentamos los problemas causados y acepto...

—...aceptamos cualquier castigo. —Ryosuke interrumpió a su hermano aun de rodillas, estaba seguro que Haruichi se echaría toda la culpa— Pero no era solo un alma.

Chris observo de reojo a su nueva pareja, curioso por sus verdaderos motivos tras su pecado. Deseaba más que nada conocer aquella verdad que Dantalion se reservó cuando le conto el plan de rescate, asegurando que Ryosuke tenía grandes motivos para sus acciones, pero de la que insinuó un poco para tentarlo de unirse al rescate; la verdad tras la muerte de Sawamura Eijun.

— Era el alma amada por mi hermano. —Ryou levanto con gran determinación su rostro, observando a su superior directamente para demostrar que estaba dispuesto a todo por los que amaba.

El antiguo ser puro estaba más confundido, sin comprender aun las famosas razones de Ryosuke por matar a Eijun y más ahora que sabía que Haruichi le amaba. Mei y Dantalion sonrieron de manera enigmática y con soberbia cambiaron el tema después de asentir complacidos por lo dicho por el demonio pelirosa. Y aunque nadie entendió del todo esa acción, no interrumpieron a los demonios puros.

— Parece que otra guerra se desatara por el mismo motivo, ¿no crees, Masa-san? —dijo con voz juguetona el rey demonio.

El rubio giro un poco el rostro a su lado derecho, justo al lado del trono apareció otro demonio de aspecto serio que saludo con una inclinación de cabeza a Dantalion. Chris se sorprendió aún más y con esfuerzo pudo acallar una exclamación de asombro. Reconocía al hombre al que se dirigían como "Masa-san", en los libros sagrados había una imagen de él como el humano que contamino al Dios traidor.

— No se puede esperar otra cosa de quienes están bajo su mando. —respondió el recién llegado dedicándole una mirada cómplice al Dios traidor.

— Bueno, por ahora descansen. Hablaremos de la guerra que se avecina cuando recuperen la energía. —El rey se levantó, bajando la escalinata con elegancia— Y, por cierto, ¿este quién es?

El antiguo ángel levanto la mirada nuevamente y la clavo en la del rey, que al pasar a su lado se quedó ahí, examinándolo con curiosidad al no reconocerlo.

— Un recuerdo que trajo mi subordinado. —contesto Dantalion encogiéndose de hombros— Un nuevo juguete.

— Mmm...—le miro largamente y con gran detenimiento— Por lo que veo has caído. —Chris fue incapaz de mirarle, bastante avergonzado al oír la etiqueta que le perseguiría desde ese momento— Eso significa que serás puro. —asintió para sí mismo— Muy bien, lo acepto. Sera bastante útil para la batalla. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse, con Masatoshi siguiéndole detrás.

Todos se pusieron de pie cuando estaba bastante lejos, respirando nuevamente con tranquilidad, estar en presencia del rey del pecado era mucho para los demonios impuros como ellos. Ryousuke tomo feliz la mano del castaño, complacido porque su majestad no tuviera inconveniente con su adquisición.

— ¡Ah! —el compañero del rey demonio se detuvo antes de alejarse por completo, recordando un detalle importante— Haruichi. —El pelirosa menor se giró a mirarlo. — El proceso ha terminado, ve con él antes de que...

— ¡Rey demonio idiota!

— ¡Aprende tu lugar, ser inferior!

Diferentes gritos se dejaron escuchar a la distancia, causando que la pareja del rey suspirase con cansancio. No era el primer encuentro de esos dos, pero parecía que siempre seria así cuando se vieran; como perro y gato. Busco paciencia antes de ir a interferir en la disputa, impidiendo al llevarse de la oreja al rey demonio antes de que degollara a su contrincante.

— ¡Ah, espera, Masa-san!

Los demonios rieron al oír el griterío que interrumpió a Masatoshi. Haru sonrió con emoción renovada, caminando rápidamente a la salida después de reverenciar a Dantalion. Una sonrisa y varias lagrimas surcaron su rostro antes de hundirse en un par de brazos que ya le esperaban. Chris no podía creer lo que sus sentidos le decían, mirando suplicante a Ryosuke para obtener una repuesta del porque Sawamura Eijun estaba en el infierno tan tranquilo y sonriente como lo recuérdala y sobre todo abrazando a su hermano menor.

— Yo acepté haberlo matado y arrancarle el alma, nunca dije algo de haberlo devorado. —Sonrió con inocencia fingida— No podría arrebatarle el amor a mi hermano.

— Pero ¿cómo es que...? —El antiguo ángel era incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, observando el beso que compartían los enamorados.

Aprovechando el estado de su amado, Ryou paso sus brazos por su cuello, aferrándose más al antiguo ángel. Por su parte, Dantalion hablaba con Kazuya y Youichi, dándoles las indicaciones a seguir como preparativos de lo que vendría.

— Cuando un demonio mata a un humano para robar su alma, pero sin devorarla y ocultándola del ángel que le guiará al cielo, condena el alma al limbo, provocando que se contamine. —Comenzó a explicar— De ese modo se crea una leve impureza que le impedirá ser detectada por los cielos, pero no así por los demonios. —Le beso levemente antes de continuar— Fue lo que hice. Le mate, lo oculte de ti y cree la impureza que le permitió a Masatoshi-sama para crear un contrato, algo que su pureza humana no le permitió a Haruichi.

— Pero él ya estaba muerto. — Chris seguía con dudas. — Tengo entendido que ustedes hacen el contrato con el alma en vida porque el cuerpo...

— El contrato con un alma directa no es común entre nosotros y en la historia solo ha habido dos casos así antes de esto. — Se encogió de hombros— Ya que no tenemos ganancia de ello realmente. La alma contratista absorbe la mitad de nuestros poderes para hacerlos propios, convirtiéndose en nuestro igual. Es un contrato que nos da más perdida que ganancia.

El ángel caído estaba bastante impresionado por tal revelación. Él al igual que sus ex-compañeros de batalla nunca habían escuchado algo como eso. Contratos de demonios con almas directas después de la muerte. Sus conocimientos solo tenían estudiados los contratos con humanos vivos, quienes eran devorados -cuerpo y alma- al término de su vida. Los demonios se alimentaban del cuerpo y su fuerza aumentaba con las almas devoradas.

— ¿Porque hiciste un contrato así?

— En realidad yo no lo hice. — Chris le miro sin comprender. — Me capturaste antes de que realizara un contrato con él. —Le explico con bastante tranquilidad— Mi plan original era matarle y ocultarle de ti para que Haru hiciera un contrato con él, de ese modo Eijun sería el igual de mi hermano y serviría a nuestra rama, sin embargo, no paso así, solo alcance a ocultarle con ayuda de Masatoshi-sama. Por lo que ahora veo, Masatoshi-sama termino haciendo un contrato con Eijun y ahora mi inútil cuñado deberá servirle...

— Pero... ¿pero porque hacer todo esto?

Ryousuke le miro incrédulo, incapaz de aceptar que su amado no entendía sus razones a todo eso. Al aceptar que no mentía, suspiro, revelándole el amor de su hermano y el humano, así como la incapacidad de hacer un contrato en vida que le uniera más adelante debido a la pureza de Eijun.

— Pudiste haberlo dicho. —Chris le reprocho, ejerciendo más fuerza en el abrazo a su cintura— La guerra podría hacerse evitado y tu no tendrías que haber sufrido aquellos días de tortura...

— Realmente no habría podido evitarse la guerra. — le interrumpió con seriedad— No importa el motivo que me llevo a hacerlo; la realidad es que mate a Eijun, aunque sea imposible creérselo al verlo devorar a mi hermano a besos. —Ambos rieron al ver a los enamorados comerse a besos a unos pasos de distancia— También contaba con el apoyo de mis superiores para hacer todo esto. Tanto Dantalion-sama como Masatoshi-sama, y ahora compruebo que Mei-sama también, tienen cierta debilidad por los amores imposibles. —Le sonrió pícaramente— Razón por la que aceptaron mi plan y el apoyarme hasta el final. Además, yo tenía un gran motivo para dejarme llevar al cielo tan fácilmente.

— ¿Motivo?

Ryosuke no respondió, se dedicó a besarle como si no existiera un mañana hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un par de demonios que habían observado todo en espera de poder interrumpir desde que Dantalion se fuera. Al separarse notaron que solo quedaban ellos cuatro en la gran habitación.

— Ryou-san, consigan un cuarto. —Youichi rio burlón.

— Por favor Chris-san, no se deje llevar tan libremente por la seducción de esta sexy tentación. —Pidió Kazuya.

Sintiéndose libre de las cadenas que significaba ser un ángel, Chris al fin se dejó llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones, siendo la dominante en ese momento los celos por quienes siempre estaban junto a su demonio pelirosa, consintiéndolo. Estaba seguro que tenían esas atenciones con Ryousuke porque deseaban algo a cambio y solo había algo en su mente que podías darles, siendo que era algo desagradable para su gusto. Coloco detrás de él a su amada, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

— Oh, por favor. —Youichi soltó una carcajada. — No debería estar celoso de nosotros.

El trio de demonios rio abiertamente al presenciar la posesividad del ángel caído, demostrando sus celos de manera tan abierta cuando antes ni siquiera mostro disgusto por verlos juntos sino más bien por lo que eran. El primero en calmarse fue Kazuya, quien tomó la palabra.

— Chris-san bienvenido a la familia. —El castaño mayor enarco la ceja por lo dicho— Y no se preocupe, ni Mochi ni yo vemos a Ryo-san de ese modo.

— ¿Y porque debería creerte?

Le fue inevitable al pelirosa estremecerse y desear su momento a solas, al sentir las manos del más alto en sus cinturas apretarlo de manera posesiva.

— Porque nosotros somos algo así como los hijos de Ryo-san, y, por consiguiente, ahora también suyos. —Youichi sonrió juguetón para luego mirar a su compañero, quien sonrió cómplice.

— ¿Verdad, Ryo-okasan? —dijeron ambos con malicia juguetona mientras se dirigían al pelirosa, a quien le dio un tic en la ceja por ser llamado de esa manera.

— ¿Hijos? —miro interrogante al demonio en sus brazos.

Por extraño que le pareciera la revelación no podía no creerles, de algún modo sabía que no mentían al decir que entre ellos y Ryousuke no existía algo amoroso sino más bien familiar. El pelirosa sonrió zorrunamente, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al tipo de unión que tenían.

— Así es, somos los familiares de Ryo-san. Productos de sus contratos. —Respondió con orgullo el mapache— Yo soy la representación del contrato de Dantalion-sama con Ryo-san cuando era humano, en otras palabras, soy su hijo, mientras que Mochi es de uno que hizo mi señor con un humano hace tiempo por accidente. En otras palabras, el ilegitimo.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó el peliverde, había estado asintiendo a lo dicho por su hermano hasta lo último— ¿Cómo que ilegitimo?

— Porque lo tuyo fue accidente. —Explico con inocencia fingida.

— ¡Pero eso no me hace un ilegitimo! —reclamo el peliverde— Solo me convierte en un hijo accidentado...

Al darse cuenta que ni él mismo lograba ayudarse, prefirió callar, escuchando la risa de su compañero de aventuras.

— Ah. Ah. Ese día Ryo-san se emborracho y se tiró al primer tipo al que encontró con un parecido físico a usted, Chris-san. Jajaja

— Oh, sí. Aun logro recordar la cara de mi "padre". —conto Youichi con falsa nostalgia.

— Embriagado en el placer hizo su contra...

Ambos familiares callaron al sentir un aura asesina, observando como esta rodeaba al demonio pelirosa. Sin palabra alguna entendieron que habían hablado de más.

— Con... con permiso. —gritaron echándose a correr

— Así que ahogado en el placer.

El demonio miro preocupado a su ángel caído al oírle repetir lo que sus impertinentes lacayos habían contado. Chris parecía tan serio que le fue inevitable estremecerse ante su inesperada sonrisa misteriosa. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Molesto? ¿Feliz? No lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo por culpa de los bocones. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que era mejor correr que ahí quedar.

— Eso fue un error... —retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse del castaño— Tome mucho esa noche, soy débil ante el alcohol...

— Te enseñare ahogarte de placer sin necesidad de una bebida. —aseguro el más alto antes de besar a su demonio.

Totalmente dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Se aseguró de dejar a un maestro de la seducción sin aire y subir su libido con un simple beso, sonsacándole la ubicación de su habitación entre jadeos. Mas tarde vería en que ayudar a arreglar el asunto de la guerra, prefería evitarla para no pasar sus primeros años como demonio en batalla, sino mejor en la cama de Ryousuke.

.

* * *

 _ **Yukihana: Bueno, eso es todo. Espero les gustara este pequeño One-shot. La historia ya la tenia desde hace tiempo y solo me faltaba editarlo, pero no había tenido tiempo. La pareja es un poco peculiar, pero la amo, los que me conocen saben que amo parejas singulares.**_

 _ **Los comentarios son bien recibido.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del manda de Daiya no Ace / Diamond no Ace.**_ _ **Y la canción que aparece ahí pertenece a la película de "El jorobado de notre dame"**_

 _ **Bye~ Bye~**_


End file.
